<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Liam &amp; Stitch by iMightbdprssed</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26802781">Liam &amp; Stitch</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/iMightbdprssed/pseuds/iMightbdprssed'>iMightbdprssed</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Liam &amp; Stitch [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempt at Humor, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Good Theo Raeken, Kinda, Liam Dunbar is Theo Raeken's Anchor, Liam helps theo, Liam is Lilo, M/M, Romance, Theo Raeken is Liam Dunbar's Anchor, Theo is Stitch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:56:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,007</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26802781</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/iMightbdprssed/pseuds/iMightbdprssed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam tries to help Theo prove he has changed with the help of his favorite childhood movie but when he fails is Theo the one that helps Liam.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Liam &amp; Stitch [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974808</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Liam &amp; Stitch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is actually the first Thiam fic I wrote and I finally had the guts to finish it I know is kinda dumb, it came to me while listening to Lilo &amp; Stitch soundtrack</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“No” Said Theo without taking his eyes of the TV.</p><p>They were sitting in the Geyer-Dunbar(-Raeken) living room, with bunch of junk food. cans of soda and bags of candy, watching a Disney classic favorite of Liam “Lilo &amp; Stitch” as the new kind of tradition of Liam to make Theo catch up with everything he missed when he was planning to dominate the world with the Dread Doctors or something like that, what was their goal anyways?</p><p>“I didn’t do anything” Liam looked at him with a confused face but the heart-skip confirmed Theo’s suspicions.</p><p>“But you were thinking about something, I can practically hear your brain” The real reason Theo know was because Liam was wearing his thinking face while the chaotic blue creature was biting the face of the one eyed alien. Theo liked the little guy.</p><p>“Ok but hear me out” Now Theo could practically see Liam’s brain trying to put his idea into words and normally that was a hard thing for the beta, Theo was getting impatient as Liam hadn’t say anything.</p><p>“Spit it Liam.”</p><p>Instead of answering Liam jumped up of the couch and ran upstairs. Theo should’ve expected coming from the angry beta and his way of doing things, Theo found it amusing and couldn’t help but smile.</p><p>Moments later he came back with a piece of paper and a red colored pencil and sat back on the couch next to Theo.</p><p>“What is that?” he asked</p><p>Liam placed the paper in the coffee table showing a drawing of man colored with red almost all the way from the bottom of his feet to where his belly button should be, similar to the one he saw minutes later in the movie.</p><p>“I know it’s not perfect but-“ He started.</p><p>“Looks like a 3 year old drew it” Theo say playfully with his trademark smirk</p><p>“I didn’t have time to pull a Davinci okay?” Liam shoved his shoulder smiling.</p><p>“You still didn’t answered my question”</p><p>“It’s your badness level” Liam said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.</p><p>Theo’s smile disappeared, anxiety waves coming out of him, lucky for him Liam was not good with chemo signals yet but his frowned face gave away he was getting anxious. Theo knew he was no saint but Liam pointing it out felt like a punch in the stomach.</p><p>“No, no, no it’s not what you think Theo,” Liam quickly said trying to comfort him “look I know you’ve changed a lot since… you know, but the pack doesn’t feel the same way as I do so I want to show them how much you changed when they come visit for spring break.” Liam gave him a shy smile praying he wouldn’t make the chimera mad.</p><p>“Liam we don’t… you don’t have to do this, I know I’m never be pack and I’m okay with it”</p><p><em>But I am not okay with it</em> Liam thougth “I want them to trust you the way I do”</p><p>“You trust me?” Theo’s heart skipped a beat.</p><p>“Of course I do, why wouldn’t I? You saved my ass multiple times and you know what to do when I can’t control myself” <em>Like an anchor does.</em></p><p>Theo sighed resigned, Liam was right, he has changed because in the past, Theo would simply think this idea was stupid and laugh in the beta’s face of how ridiculously childish this was, now he didn’t know how to say no to him, “What do I have to do?”</p><p>Liam gave him a bright smile “It’s simple you just have to do things good people do, like help old ladies cross the street, save cats from trees, help someone at the supermarket to carry their groceries to their cars, donate to charities, you know, the usual.”</p><p>“I don’t make the money to donate to charity Liam.”</p><p>“Ok well you can still save cats from trees, help ladies cross the street and people at the supermarket.”</p><p>Theo took the drawing and looked at Liam, “this doesn’t look like me, I’m way hotter.”</p><p>“True, the drawing hasn’t laughed at me yet, asshole.”</p><p>“Why is not all red though?”</p><p>“I told you, you already do good things” Liam explained.</p><p>“Like what?”</p><p>“Like saving my ass for starters, taking me to and from school and lacrosse practice, doing chores in the house, and not gonna, lie you do some killer pancakes, that gives you like 100 points in the good part.”</p><p>Theo rolled his eyes. “I doubt my pancakes can make Malia stop growling at me every time she sees me.”</p><p>“We can try,” Liam smiled making Theo smile too, “let’s say you don’t represent everything bad and evil in this world, you are more like 55% bad, 25% asshole and 20% good”</p><p>“But 100% hot,” Theo smile turned into a smirk it was Liam’s time to roll his eyes now “I thought this was a point system”</p><p>“Never mind, you are 100% an asshole” Liam joked making Theo chuckle.</p><p>“When do we start?” Theo asked.</p><p>“Mmmhh, you can start now doing your pancakes” Liam gave him a smug smile, Theo was pretty sure he learned from him.</p><p>“We already eat breakfast Littlewolf.”</p><p>“So? Good people make their pancakes for their friends.”</p><p>“I feel like I’m going to regret all of this.”</p><p> </p><p>Theo was definitely going to regret all of this.</p><p>He found himself the next morning with not only Liam but Mason and Corey in his truck on the way to school because according to Liam “Good people help their friends when their cars are out of service.”</p><p>One thing was driving Liam from home to school but he does that because he likes fighting Liam over which songs they’re going to listen on their way, he also likes to chat and spend time with him, not that he’s going to say it out loud, but now he’s trapped with the other half of the puppy pack on the back seats of his truck, and Liam it’s not even paying attention to him, he’s just being loud with them which is annoying, not the part Liam not paying attention to him, he doesn’t care about that obviously, the least he- they can do its address him and make him part of their conversation because he’s the one doing them a favor.</p><p>“You are picking me up, right?” asked Liam pulling Theo out of his thoughts. Theo now noticed they were the only ones in the truck.</p><p>“Like always, you have practice?”</p><p>“Gonna skip it, we’re going to the park after school.” Liam said excited.</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“There might be cats needed to be rescued or ladies in need of help with their groceries”</p><p>“Why there would be old ladies with groceries in the park?</p><p>“I don’t know it might happen okay?</p><p>Liam pulled out of his backpack the <em>Theo badness chart</em>, like Liam had called it, and an eraser and erased a little part of red out of it, he turned to him smiling and putting the chart back in his backpack and the eraser in the glove box getting out of the truck.</p><p>“See you later Theo!”</p><p> </p><p>There was no old lady with groceries at the park but there was a lot of couples, sweet and romantic couples holding hands and kissing, Theo was disgusted.</p><p>He looked at Liam who was distracted looking for a cat in a tree, his hands suddenly looking more interesting than 5 minutes ago when they were in the truck, soft and strong at the same time, Theo wondering how many walls and jaws Liam had punched with those said hands in an episode of rage, he didn’t need to ask about noses because he knew the answer was at least one, Liam seemed distracted enough to not notice if Theo decided to hold his right hand, he didn’t dare.</p><p>But Liam did.</p><p>“Look, Theo, over there” Liam stopped suddenly taking the back of Theo’s left hand with his right one, it was only half a second before he used the same hand to point to a color point cat with big blue eyes, almost as blue as Liam’s but not the same beautiful shade. “It’s not in a tree but it’s a cat at least”</p><p>The cat looked at them, their pupils turning small at the same moment he looked in their direction, hissing when Liam tried to get close, their body in alert mode.</p><p>“Come here kitty cat” Liam said making that <em>pspspsps</em> sound people do for some reason when they see a cat.</p><p>The “kitty cat” climbed the nearest tree as gracefully and fast as they could with their fat belly.</p><p>“Awesome!” Liam said excited, “now you have to rescue them”</p><p>“Liam I don’t think the cat needs to be rescued from the tree, they need to be rescued from us”</p><p>“Why would you say that?”</p><p>“The cat was clearly running from you” Theo explained which only made Liam pout.</p><p>“No they weren’t” Liam whined.</p><p>“How many cats have you interacted with ever since you got bitten?”</p><p>Liam made his thinking face, the one he makes when he doesn’t understand the Biology lesson Theo tries to explain, with the pouty mouth and the frown that Theo likes.</p><p>“Not a single one, actually.”</p><p>“Yeah that’s the thing, cats hate werewolves”</p><p>“Wait, you knew about that, why didn’t you tell me?”</p><p>Theo shrugged, “I didn’t want to upset you.”</p><p>Now Liam was making his sad face which consisted of the pouty mouth and the frown which is totally different of the thinking face by the way, Theo can notice the difference because now he has his shoulders down looking at the floor, and of course the bitter smell of sadness coming out of him.</p><p>“I really wanted to get a cat someday” that statement made Theo’s stolen heart ache.</p><p>“C’mon Littlewolf” Theo put a hand on his shoulder squishing it a little “Maybe there’s an old lady looking to cross the park somewhere”</p><p>“Can we get ice cream first?”</p><p>“Sure”</p><p> </p><p>Back in the truck, Liam’s vanilla ice cream cone in one hand, the drawing in the other. “Hold this please” Liam handed Theo his ice cream cone starting to melt in his hand when he took it, Liam opened the glove box and took an eraser that was next to the red colored pencil he placed there in the morning, he erased one small portion of the red part and showed it to Theo proud.</p><p>“We are making progress” he smiled</p><p>Theo raised an eyebrow “Just because I bought ice cream?”</p><p>“Yeah” Theo started licking Liam’s ice cream making him gasp “Hey! Who said you could have some?”</p><p>“I bought it for you, it’s fair.” Liam took the cone from him just as he was starting licking it again “Don’t stain my truck or I make you clean it, don’t care if that makes me red again”</p><p>Liam just rolled his eyes.</p><p>“I won’t get it in your precious car”</p><p>“Time to go home?” Theo asked starting the truck</p><p>“Not yet we still have good people things to do”</p><p>“Don’t you have homework to do?”</p><p>“Yeah but who cares?”</p><p>“Pretty sure your mom does also good people do their homework, Liam” Theo gave him a smug smile.</p><p>“Okay whatever, you are just gonna use this against me aren’t you”</p><p>“Of course I am.” He smirked</p><p>“Come one, we can play videogames when you finish, I can let you win, that’s what good people do right?”</p><p>“Shut up, I can beat you on Smash anytime”</p><p>“We’ll see”</p><p> </p><p>The next day Liam somehow convinced Theo to go to the supermarket, but not to buy groceries or something but to wait in the car doing nothing.</p><p>“You know this is weird right?”</p><p>“What’s weird about this?” Liam said confused.</p><p>“We’ve been here for 3 hours in this parking lot, waiting for an old lady to cross the street to help her” Theo started explaining “You know we can get arrested right?”</p><p>“We’re not gonna get arrested for helping someone Theo”</p><p>“That’s not what we are going to be arrested for, it looks like we are waiting for a drug dealer or something, this looks kind of sketchy and I don’t want Parrish go and report to the Sheriff which is going to let Stiles know and he’s for sure snitching on us with Scott that he saw us waiting here the entire day.”</p><p>“They’re going to think you’re planning something bad right?” Theo just nodded.</p><p>“Let’s just go home, okay? We can watch the rest of the Lilo and Stitches movies”</p><p>“His name is Stitch, Theo” Liam replied annoyed.</p><p>On the way home Theo noticed Liam was pretty quiet which was unusual on him, he tried to think and figure it out if he said something and was the reason he was upset.</p><p>“Are you okay there, Littlewolf?”</p><p>“Yeah, just tired” Theo didn’t comment on the skip of his heartbeat, which Liam appreciated.</p><p>When they arrived home Liam went straight to upstairs without looking at Theo, before Theo could say anything he said.</p><p>“Can we watch the movie later or maybe tomorrow? I’m going to finish my history report first.” Liam tried to hide the sad tone on his voice.</p><p>“Yeah sure, just let me know okay?”</p><p>Liam just nodded and entered his room.</p><p>It was weird seeing this side of Liam, normally it happened after one of his angry episodes or when he miserably failed a mission, it all came to him thinking he disappointed someone. Theo started to think of something and try to cheer up the beta.</p><p>He grabbed his keys and went straight to the mall.</p><p> </p><p>Liam was on his desk distractingly writing his report on the cold war when Theo entered his door with his hands on his back making Liam jump in surprise.</p><p>“Hey, where did you go?” He asked.</p><p>“I got you something” Theo said smiling showing him a present box decorated with gift paper wrap with little Disney logos and a sky blue ribbon.</p><p>Liam stared at him in confusion. “Why? My birthday was just last month.”</p><p>Theo rolled his eyes. “Just open it Littlewolf.”</p><p>Liam took the box and started unwrapping it.</p><p>“You better like it because I almost got caught stealing it from a little girl” Theo said smirking at Liam who only gave him a glare. “I’m kidding… almost, I did had to fight for it with a little girl at the store though”</p><p>“You got me Stitch plush!?” Liam looked at Theo with bright eyes and eagerness in his voice.</p><p>“Well, yeah, you like it? Theo asked avoiding making eye contact and failing to try to hide his blush.</p><p>“I love it Theo, thank you!” the hug he gave Theo took both by surprise, before Theo reacted and hugged him back Liam pulled away blushing. “b...but I still don’t get why you are giving me this”</p><p>Theo cleared his throat “because I saw you were upset Li, can you tell me why?”</p><p>“Because I failed you”</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>Liam sighed. “I failed trying to prove you changed I want everyone else to trust you and see you the way I do” Liam said without trying to hide his sadness.</p><p>Theo’s took all braveness he had in him and took Liam’s hand on his trying to reassure him.</p><p>“Listen Liam, I know what I’ve done and that shit it’s not going to be changed just because I’ve helped old women and their fat cat, I don’t feel this is going to show your pack that I have changed, it’s just not something that’s going to change overnight if it happens its going to take time not just a couple of days, I have to gain the trust that I’ve already broken and if it doesn’t happen I’m okay with that, you know why?”</p><p>Liam shook his head.</p><p>“Because you said you trust me, and that’s all I care about,” Theo smiled making Liam smile back “I don’t drive you to school and back because I expect the pack and think that I’m a good person I do it because I want to do it, I like to spend time with you watching movies with you and kicking your ass with Pichu on Smash.”</p><p>“You cheat and you know it” Liam said playfully.</p><p>“The point is, yes I have changed and it’s thanks to you, you make me want to be a <em>good</em> <em>person</em>”</p><p>Theo had more arguments to convince the beta and cheer him up but he couldn’t say anything else because Liam surprised him with his lips on his own making Theo still, heart beating faster than when he was fighting the ghost riders, he felt Liam pulling out and that was the moment he started kissing him back, sweet, tender and hungry at the same time, the hand that wasn’t on Liam’s found its way to Liam’s cheek caressing it softly.</p><p>When they finally pulled out both of them stared at each other with dopey smiles</p><p>“Thank god you kissed me back because I started freaking out I read the room wrong… I didn’t right?”</p><p>Theo chuckled. “No, you didn’t Littlewolf, I wanted to do that a long time ago.”</p><p>“Me too.” Liam answered with a shy laugh kissing Theo again. “Does this mean we can cuddle watching movies now?”</p><p>Theo couldn’t help but laugh at that. “Yeah Littlewolf, whatever you want.”</p><p>Liam moved to his desk and took a piece of paper and drew a similar man shape to the one before but instead of using a red colored pencil he used a blue one and handed it to Theo.</p><p>“You fill this one, it’s just for you, when you feel like you are down you can look at it and see how much progress you’ve made”</p><p>Theo nodded softly and took the colored pencil and filled up to the ankles “I think that’s where I am, let’s start step by step. Thank you Li”</p><p>“Always, Stitch” Liam kissed his lips.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you like this one, its the first work I wrote of them so I don't think is as good as I wanted it to be because I wanted to finish it real fast,<br/>Leave comments and kudos if you like it :D</p><p>English is not my first language so if you see any grammar mistakes feel free to correct me</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>